Asserting Dominance
by tarantule
Summary: Rei tries to hide from Nagisa in the pool when he's caught practicing after hours. After administering CPR on his fully conscious friend, Nagisa gets a little flirty, which brings out a different side of Rei. (My first fic wowza)


The final bell of the school day rang as students gushed out of the doors for the weekend. In mere seconds, the halls were still and quiet. The boy's locker room, however, was not vacant. Rei Riyugazaki pulled himself into his swim pants, sliding them on inch by inch by twisting his hips to move the material around. The rest of his clothes and belongings he put into a locker, just in case anyone was to stop by. He traded his red frames for a pair of goggles, clenching them in his hands as he gave himself a small motivational speech in his head before heading out to the pool.

Last month, Iwatobi's swim team made it to regionals in a last-chance relay at the swimming tournament. The tall, blue-haired boy watched in anxiety as his teammates Makoto and Nagisa tore through the water with their respective strokes. He dreaded his turn, but when it finally came, he pushed through so that Haru could leap in for the final stretch. Even though the team won in the end, all Rei did was slow them down with his sloppy technique. Maybe if he was just a little better, Haru wouldn't have had to push himself so hard.

Since that day, Rei had been practicing by himself for hours during the weekends, in addition to Gou's training regimen during actual practice. He would jump in, swim multiple laps, take some time to float and relax, then work on his butterfly again. Since no one was timing him, he actually didn't know if he was getting better. Rei was floating on his back in the pool, taking deep breaths and letting the cool water relax his muscles. He was overworking himself, but it was for the sake of his teammates.

In the distance, the young man could hear a faint whistling. Surprised, he adjusted himself so his ears were out of the water. He recognized the pitch of the voice and the tune that it was creating. It was one that he had heard all day from one of his classmates. The sound drew closer, and Rei's suspicions were confirmed as his classmate and fellow swimmer, Nagisa Hazuki, entered through the pool gate in his swim gear. Rei ducked his head under the water as quickly as he could, not even putting on the goggles or inhaling for more than a half second. He was sure Nagisa hadn't seen him, but he was surely going to now. There's really nowhere to hide in a pool.

Nagisa looked out over the water to see a ripple breaking the surface. There was a hint of dark blue below the water, but he couldn't make out what it was, so he inched closer to the edge in curiosity. Rei couldn't hold his breath any longer, even after all of his training. A stream of bubbles escaped his mouth, breaking the surface. At that moment, Nagisa could make out the shape of Rei's body well enough to know it was him.

"Rei!" He pushed himself off the edge of the pool, leaping as far as he could to where his friend was. The blonde was never good at opening his eyes in water, but he forced open his eyelids to search for his teammate. He grabbed Rei's arm, slung it over his shoulder, and pushed off the floor of the pool. He surfaced and gasped for air, but not before making sure that Rei's head was above the water.

Rei was lying on his back beside the pool. He was conscious, but he slowed his breathing so that the rising and falling of his chest wasn't noticeable. Nagisa frantically looked about for help, but everyone had gone home for the day, and the school wasn't in a very commercial area. He gulped, looking down at Rei, whose mouth was slightly open, then, took a deep breath and reassured himself that Rei would be okay. One small hand gently tilted his nose back, while the other steadied itself on his chin. They were both shaking furiously, as was the rest of the small boy's body.

Rei wanted to push the blonde off of him and run away at full speed, but he was already too far in. If he stopped faking now, Nagisa would hate Rei for scaring him. Again.

Nagisa swallowed once more before lowering his face closer to Rei's. Slowly, their lips met and he breathed into Rei, who, after a few seconds of trying to stop the spread of the blush across his cheecks, faked a cough and turned onto his side. Nagisa sighed in relief.

"Rei-chan, I'm so glad you're okay," the blonde rested his hands on his knees. He smiled lightly before a stream of questions left his mouth. "How long have you been here?! What did Haru say about swimming alone? What if I hadn't been here when you drowned-"

That was where Nagisa was cut off. Rei sat up, and was now facing his friend. "Nagisa." They made eye contact when he muttered his name, but Rei averted his gaze. "You should know… I wasn't actually drowning." The blush resurfaced on his face, and he felt like tucking his head into his knees and just rolling away. Nagisa let out a chuckle.

"What, so you didn't want me to see you swimming or something?" He set his hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei-chan, that's silly. I love watching you swim!" Rei's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Nagisa in joy. "But… wait…"

"What is it?"

"If you weren't actually drowning, then you were conscious when I gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Rei would have noticed that the blush had spread to every inch of his face if he wasn't already so hot from practicing. He looked down again, and nodded slowly. There was an awkward silence before Nagisa let out a chuckle. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss! Am I a good kisser?"

Rei was completely flustered. He fumbled around for words for a few seconds before finally spitting out a few garbled phrases. "Y-you… that didn't count! That was CPR, not a real kiss… S-so I wouldn't know.."

Nagisa giggled again at how red Rei was getting. He pushed Rei's chin up with his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How about that?" The kiss barely lasted a second, but Rei felt the pressure of the blonde's soft lips against his own and tasted how sweet he was. He wanted more. Though the red heat was still present on his face, he asserted his position over Nagisa with a surge of confidence. Nagisa shuffled back, only bump into the chain-link fence. He turned his head, seeing there was no other exit, but he wasn't sure if he would use it had one been there. A strong hand grabbed his chin and guided his face back to Rei. There was nowhere else for Nagisa to go, so Rei could finally close the space between them. He pressed his lips against Nagisa's as he grabbed the small hand pressing on his shoulder, forcing it into the fence. Rei's hand was much larger, so it was easier to overpower him. When an opening appeared, Rei snaked his tongue into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa's hand tightened around Rei's, and Rei's hand placed itself on Nagisa's thigh. He was practically sitting on him, which effectively pinned the smaller boy down. He guided his fingers up his legs, getting dangerously close to his crotch, then proceeded onto his abdomen and chest.

Nagisa let out a few soft, breathy moans as Rei explored his body and mouth. His hand had returned to Nagisa's lower body, but this time, on purpose. His fingers carefully pulled at the wet swim suit, causing Nagisa's eyes to flash open and make a few muffled whines. He grabbed Rei's wrists with his only free hand, but soon both of his thin wrists were being held above his head by Rei's right hand. The other was clasped over his mouth. He tried to wiggle free, but his effort was futile. Rei was usually so standoffish, but in this moment, he was being very assertive. Nagisa always thought he would be the one pinning Rei against a wall.

"Nagisa-kun, are you scared of me?" Rei's face was still close to Nagisa's. His cheeks were flushed with a dark red color, but his gaze was stern and intimidating. He didn't whine or nod, but instead looked away and squirmed softly. Rei could feel the heat of Nagisa's face on his hand, and leaned in close to his ear. His breath was warm. "I promise… that I'll make you happy." Nagisa froze for a moment, but then let out a deep sigh and relaxed his whole body, opening himself up to Rei.

Rei pulled down the front of Nagisa's pants to release his already hard lenth. He fiddled with it a little bit, teasing Nagisa by grasping his hand around it and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Nagisa yelped and shuddered, which made Rei smirk softly. He looked really cute, breathing heavily with his hands pinned above him, unable to fight back. Nagisa was always the one picking on Rei, but in this situation, the larger boy had the upper hand. He had always wanted Nagisa to be helpless in front of him.

Rei pulled down the front of his own shorts, freeing his erection and pressing it against Nagisa's, causing both of the boys to wince. His hand barely wrapped around both of them. Although he wanted to assert dominance, Rei wanted to do it alongside him. He wasn't sure what affected Nagisa, so he focused more on his shaft than his own. Nagisa let out a few hoarse moans before trying to get some words out.

"Nngh- R-rei.." His body jutted forward and his hips pressed closer into Rei, who was having less of an experience. "Let me help… I want Rei-chan to feel happy, too." Rei was shocked, but relieved. He released Nagisa's hands, which were red and had marks on them from Rei's tight grip and the links of the fence. He overlapped his hand with Rei's, creating even pleasure. He rubbed more at the base, causing Rei to let out a moan. They pumped their hands up and down together, and Rei went back in for another kiss. He ran his fingers through Nagisa's hair before gripping tightly on his neck. His whole body shook, and he released a stream of liquid, with Nagisa following second later. The blonde lifted his face, which was covered in Rei's and his own cum.

"N-Nagisa-kun, I'm sorry!" He wiped off the sticky residue with the back of his hand and Nagisa smiled at him.

"It's nice to see a different side of you, Rei-chan." Nagisa was still trapped under the weight of Rei's thighs. Rei was startled, but glad that Nagisa was more accepting than intimidated.

"Somehow, your feelings were clear to me, and I… I couldn't hold myself back." He readjusted himself, sitting beside Nagisa and leaning against the fence. "You're really cute." The normally witty and rambunctious boy just blushed in silence before landing a kiss on Rei's cheek and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You too."


End file.
